


¿Qué más da?

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Luego de reaccionar a la idea de haber ganado la Liga de Campeones por segunda vez, Toni debe reaccionar a la idea, que surge muy en el fondo de su mente, de que James quizá también siente lo mismo que él.





	¿Qué más da?

**Author's Note:**

> La primera vez fueron dos hojas. La segunda vez, seis hojas. Le debo agradecer a la chica de Tumblr que recomendó reescribir las historias. Como sea, esto fue una petición de Crimson_icarus. ¡Espero que a todos les guste! 
> 
> Dejen kudos y comentarios.

El fin del juego. El Real Madrid había ganado. Era alucinante, nadie lo creía; incluso los deportistas elevaron sus miradas hacia el tablero gigante colgado en uno de los extremos del estadio para confirmar el resultado del encuentro. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Comenzaron a alzarse alrededor de ellos alaridos y clamores. Al principio pensaron que se trataban de disturbios entre los hinchas de cada club. La victoria todavía no lograba procesarse en sus cerebros apabullados. Toni frunció el ceño y giró a su alrededor, a la espera de captar con sus ojos las revueltas iniciadas; sin embargo, nunca aparecieron y, por el contrario, los vítores seguían encendidos por todo el lugar. Sentía el mundo moverse con mucha lentitud, se sentía confundido, ahora el ruido no era más que un distante sonido ahogado que aumentó la intensidad del ceño fruncido.

Toni se sentía fuera de lugar. No sabía que sucedía.

Esto fue solo hasta que la burbuja estalló, de repente, al notar un peso extra sobre su espalda y un brazo rodear su cuello. Bajó la mirada hacia un brazo lampiño, la idea de a quién podía pertenecer floreciendo lentamente en la parte trasera de su mente. Desorientado, giró la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrar el rostro resplandeciente y sonriente del número siete del equipo. El ceño se acentuó y le habló al hombro en su espalda, como en cámara lenta, con voz mucho más gruesa que lo normal:

—¿Quééé… succccceeedeee?

A lo que Cristiano respondió con el mismo tono de voz, pero lleno de emoción:

—¡¡Gaaanaaamooosss, Tooonnniii!!

De repente todo tuvo sentido. La mente de Toni se despejó para darle paso a nueva información de lo que ocurría. Giró la cabeza alrededor. El marcador, brillante contra la oscura noche; los vítores, alaridos, aplausos y clamores de los aficionados reunidos por todo el estadio, de pie, agitando la bandera del equipo, la pintura en sus mejillas cediendo ante las lágrimas que escapaban a borbotones de sus enrojecidos ojos llenos de orgullo y alegría; los vivas de sus compañeros de equipo que gritaban y corrían por todo el campo de juego, así como los administrativos, el técnico, y el entrenador. Todos, con una sonrisa en el rostro y lágrimas que se confundían con el sudor producido del esfuerzo físico de aquel día. Todo de repente encajó.

Habían ganado. Habían vencido al Juventus.

Toni se volvió enseguida, haciendo que Cristiano se bajara. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y una sonrisa se extendió ampliamente por su rostro, tan grande que parecía que dividiría su rostro en dos mitades. El brillo de la victoria ardió en los ojos cristalizados de ambos chicos, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento en esos pocos segundos antes de abrazarse estrechamente con el súbito sentimiento de encontrarse en la cima del mundo, en la mente de todos. Ni mucho menos debía sentirse luego de percatarse de que ganaron la Liga de Campeones por segundo año consecutivo. La ovación no paraba.

Los jugadores fueron arrastrados por una multitud de personas del equipo, entre deportistas y administrativos, que venían en manada hacia ellos para detenerse en cada extremo del estadio y alzar los brazos en el aire en gesto de victoria cuando el coro de los fanáticos llegó a su punto más apasionante. Cada ala del estadio pudo observarlos, y en cada ala fueron aclamados y vitoreados en gran magnitud. El sentimiento era único. Se sentía complacido con su conducta durante el partido, y los hinchas también.

Cuando al fin se separaron y caminaron hacia las banquillas, Toni notó que eran solo unos pocos quienes lo hacían junto a él. Frunció el ceño y se giró. Se detuvo, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón al fijar la mirada en el pequeño Francisco Jr., hijo de Isco, tratando de correr con sus cortas piernitas hacia su padre con los brazos estirados hacia él, pero terminando trotando, antes de ser atrapado por los brazos fuertes del hombre y elevado en el aire para recibir un beso en la mejilla. Ambos eran un desorden sonriente. Viendo movimiento en el rabillo del ojo, giró su mirada hacia la izquierda, contemplando a Cristiano agacharse para permitirle a su hijo rodear su cuello con sus brazos morenos. La novia del crack se hallaba a unos pasos de ellos, el pelo echado sobre un hombro mientras observaba con una enorme sonrisa la relación entre su novio y el hijo de él.

Toni soltó un suspiro, y su sonrisa de alegría flaqueó. No sabía si su familia había venido a apoyarlo y a celebrar con él la reciente victoria, aunque no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico al mirar a sus compañeros de equipo envueltos por el amor y el aprecio de sus familiares más cercanos. Incluso algunas esposas corrían a lo largo del campo con sus hijos a sus brazos o a sus lados. Suspiró. Toni buscó en las gradas o en el terreno de juego a alguna mujer similar a su esposa, o a un niño semejante al suyo. Se llevó una mano encima de sus ojos para evitar que la luz de los reflectores perturbara su visibilidad. Se sentía muy decepcionado por no tener ni un atisbo de su familia. Soltó un suspiro de tristeza y frunció los labios antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia las bancas con una mirada gacha.

—¡Toni! —Gritó una voz femenina con un marcado acento alemán.

El alemán aguzó los oídos. ¿Era cierto? ¿Esa era la voz de su esposa? Las esperanzas se reavivaron en su pecho. Sonrió enormemente de felicidad antes de volverse con ojos humedecidos. Ahí estaba la madre de su hijo, trotando hacia él mientras agitaba un brazo en el aire mientras sostenía a su bebé en el otro. Toni no lo podía creer. Nunca debió dudar de ella. En un arranque de alegría, echó a correr con rapidez hacia ella, acelerando el paso si era posible, con los brazos extendidos a lado y lado de su cuerpo como el pequeño Francisco Jr. El viento chocaba contra su pecho, permitiendo que el uniforme sudoroso se amoldara a su cuerpo magro. La resistencia del viento no fue impedimento para que Toni llegara junto a su esposa y la envolviera con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¡Felicidades, mi amor! —Exclamó ella en alemán. Toni le agradeció antes de tomar a su bebé por las axilas y elevarlo en el aire. El pequeño rizado estaba contento en brazos de su padre, riendo estrepitosamente mientras su padre daba vueltas. Ambos reían, el bebé mostrando un par de dientes de leche y encías suaves y rosadas. Se divertían mucho.

Luego de varias vueltas, tanto Toni como el bebé se encontraban mareados. Su esposa tomó rápidamente al bebé antes de que Toni llevara una mano a su cabeza, como si eso fuera a conferirle de nuevo el equilibrio. Terminó viendo hacia otro lado, fijándose en un punto cualquier mientras recuperaba la visión.

En esa dirección, en la que se encontraba el túnel que conducía a los vestuarios, había algo que no lograba precisar, algo morado que veía doble y que se movía. Dedujo que debía ser uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo, su comportamiento le parecía un poco inusual. ¿Por qué alguien se dirigiría en estos momentos hacia el túnel, si todos los demás estaban ahí, con sus parejas e hijos? Frunció el ceño, olvidando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Entrecerró los ojos para observar mejor la figura, para lograr distinguirla. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ese lugar estaba un poco oscuro, los reflectores enfocándose más en los jugadores. Los números en su camisa eran de color negro, haciendo más difícil la visibilidad. Estaba confundido. Solo podía ver la figura perderse escaleras abajo, su espalda acortándose con cada paso que daba. ¿Eran trucos de su mente? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Sacudió su cabeza un segundo, y al otro vio cómo la figura terminaba de desaparecer escaleras abajo. Tenía que haber un motivo para que aquel jugador simplemente partiera del terreno de juego del cual pronto nadie iba a irse. La curiosidad era insoportable. Para ese entonces, el rostro sonriente de Toni se había tornado serio.

—¿Toni? —Preguntó su esposa con las cejas fruncidas. Toni fue arrancado de su ensoñación, y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia su mujer—. ¿Sucede algo?

Toni abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.    

—¿Toni? —Preguntó su esposa con las cejas fruncidas. Toni fue arrancado de su ensoñación, y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia su mujer—. ¿Sucede algo?

Toni abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Alternó la mirada entre el túnel y su esposa, considerando de manera inconsciente lo que debía hacer. No debería importarle lo que un jugador hacía con su tiempo, si se marchaba o si no celebraba. La actitud que debía asumir en aquel momento, y creía que todos estarían de acuerdo con él, era la de un buen padre y un estupendo esposo que permanecía junto a su mujer durante el festejo de un equipo invicto. Sin embargo, parecía que la desesperación se había apoderado de su abdomen, revolviendo su estómago, agitando su respiración, abrumando su mente. Sentía que si no iba en aquella dirección en aquel momento, se perdería de una oportunidad.

Era una extraña sensación, como un sexto sentido, que ya antes se había manifestado ante él. Como cuando aquella fuerza universal de repente le hablaba a su mente para que evitara tomar una calle; cuando escuchaba la radio, se informaba del embotellamiento y sonreía. Esa fue la primera vez que lo experimentó, y le dio gracias a lo que sea que estuviera viéndolo y actuando en él por preocuparse tanto por su bienestar y paciencia. Después de eso, se repitió muchas veces, en las cuales se afianzaba su fe en el universo, como aquella vez en que supo de repente que no debía descender del auto de inmediato cuando llegó a la práctica, y fue azotado por una oleada de periodistas ávidos por conocer su vida personal. Nadie sabía quién era por lo vidrios polarizados, pero agradecía muchísimo a la voz en su cabeza. Esto podía hacerle sonar como loco, pero le funcionaba.

Esa vez lo escucharía también. Por lo que se giró hacia su confundida esposa y dijo:

—Jessica, ya vuelvo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó con desconcierto e incomodidad por quedarse sola en medio del campo de fútbol donde no conocía a nadie. Para su desgracia, Toni no la había escuchado. Ya se había alejado.

El alemán trotó hacia las escaleras, donde disminuyó la velocidad antes de caminar hacia el túnel. Todo se hallaba oscuro. Los técnicos no debían estar esperando a nadie en los pasillos en estos momentos, por lo que lo más probable era que se enfocaran en el terreno de juego. Toni apenas podía observar algo. No sabía por dónde caminaba, no veía qué había delante, ni sus propios pies. Movió su mano lentamente hasta chocar con la superficie dura de la pared, y de ese modo se pudo guiar. Caminó por un extenso pasillo, que en aquella negrura parecía eterno. No obstante, pronto se encontró con una esquina y dobló la mano. Su vista se aguzó y observó, al resplandor de la luz de los reflectores que, a través de una pequeña ventana, dilucidaba los dos pasillos por los cuales debía continuar. La cuestión era ¿cuál? Suspiró pesadamente, su mente procesando la información de manera inconsciente, hasta que recordó algo. Fue como una punzada de alivio. Alzó la mirada hacia la pared y ahí divisó un pequeño letrero que decía “Real Madrid”. Ese era el camino que debía tomar.

Dobló hacia la derecha y enseguida se encontró con una luz intensa proveniente de uno los cuartos del pasillo. De aquel sitio escuchó sonidos, pisadas y rechinidos. Precavido, a sabiendas de que podía ser un extraño, un ladrón o algo peor, disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos a la vez que intentó no hacer sonido alguno que lo pudiera delatar. Pegado a la pared, las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo rozando el cemento, se acercó con sigilo al umbral del cuarto. Cuando llegó al punto donde la luz podría provocar una sombra con su cuerpo, se detuvo. Asomó la cabeza, apenas para que sus ojos echaran un vistazo a quien estaba adentro y, por Dios, no debió haberlo hecho. Un profundo sonrojo se apropió de sus mejillas, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Se le dificultaba engullir debido a un nudo súbito en su garganta.

Era James. Reconocería el peinado y la piel bronceada donde fuera. Sin embargo, esta vez James se había desnudado casi por completo, permaneciendo solo en un bóxer negro muy apretado con un elástico blanco que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Toni contemplaba el trasero del colombiano, la forma tan perfecta en que combinaba con aquel cuerpo musculoso. Tenía sentido. Sus glúteos no eran redondos por completo, pero estaban lejos de ser chatos. Tenían una leve depresión a cada lado que realzaba la curvatura de su trasero. Estaban apretujados el uno con el otro, y el bóxer se ajustaba con gran precisión a las curvas, haciéndolo más apretado. Podía ver como se rebotaban cuando movía y agitaba sus piernas debido al cansancio del partido, supuso. El sudor del esfuerzo todavía se deslizaba por su espalda, sobre la piel dorada. Era un panorama provocativo.

Toni se encontraba mordiéndose el labio, pero se sobresaltó de repente al escuchar a James cerrar su casillero de un portazo. Se estremeció y eso le hizo soltar un gritito ahogado. Se asustó, llevándose una mano a su boca con presteza mientras esperaba que el moreno no hubiera reparado en su presencia. Pero era muy tarde. James ya se había volteado, un ceño fruncido arrugando su rostro. Aunque Toni se había escondido contra la pared, ya James lo había visto.

—¿Toni? —Preguntó. El rubio suspiró largamente, pensando en qué hacer en ese momento. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir, mostrarse.

—Hola. —Fue lo único que salió de su boca al enfrentarse a la mirada curiosa de James. Por alguna razón, se encontraba nervioso. Tenía una toalla en su hombro, un bóxer limpio en sus manos y, a pesar de su ceño fruncido, una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios. Parecía que no le molestaba la presencia de Toni, pero se le antojaba curioso la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar celebrando con los demás la victoria?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —dijo Toni riendo con nerviosismo, aunque creyó ver a James estremecerse ante su pregunta. La mirada del colombiano bajó a la prenda entre sus manos antes de responder, su sonrisa no menguaba:

—Estaba… cansado. —Asintió sin apartar la mirada de la del rubio—, y sudado. No me gusta la combinación. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es algo a lo que no me acostumbraré nunca.

Toni rio entre dientes. Sintiéndose ahora menos incómodo, dio unos pasos en su dirección, reduciendo el tono de su voz y acrecentando el aire de intimidad entre ellos. No es como si ambos se dieran cuenta de eso, era una sensación inconsciente que necesitaban las personas de vez en cuando.

—Lo sé, entiendo —aseguró Toni—. Pero todos están con sus familias, pensé que estarías con tu esposa y con tu hija.

James se encogió de hombros.

—El vuelo se retrasó y no pudieron llegar.

Aquella sonrisa que no mostraba dientes, que era solo labios estirados, seguía en el rostro del colombiano, inspirando el mismo sentimiento que en el principio. Toni se fascinó ante la capa de alegría que exponía James a pesar de los hechos decepcionantes que le contaba. Era un hombre valiente.

—Eso apesta. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes por mí, ¿sí? —Dijo James poniendo una mano en el hombro del alemán—. Ve y diviértete. —Y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo estremecer a Toni.

—No creo que sea conveniente dejarte solo aquí…

—No seas tonto, Toni —lo interrumpió antes de soltar una risita—. Tu esposa debe estar sintiéndose sola ahora. Ve con ella, te necesita. Vino por ti, ¿no? —Toni asintió—. Entonces debes estar con ella. Es sencillo.

Dicho esto, James retrocedió unos pasos antes de girarse para emprender el camino hacia las duchas. Echó el bóxer encima de la toalla. Toni no tenía palabras qué decir mientras contemplaba el trasero perfecto del colombiano, sus piernas gruesas, y sus movimientos sensuales. Entonces algo dentro de él estalló. Ya había explotado en su estómago antes aquel mismo sentimiento, hace mucho tiempo, cuando conoció a James el primer día. Experimentó la confusión de confundir su sexualidad por un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que, primero, estaba casado y, segundo, no podía simplemente enamorarse de un hombre, si es que enamorarse significaba mirar de forma lasciva a James en las duchas, mientras se cambiaba o cada vez que levantaba su camisa para limpiar el sudor de su rostro y exponía los abdómenes que provocaba una impresión sexual en los nervios del rubio. Fue la misma etapa en que su matrimonio pasó por momentos difíciles mientras Toni experimentaba sus deseos por su mismo sexo con Marc Ter Stegen en el equipo rival. Eso era una época que nadie conocía de él, y que era parte de un pasado oculto en su subconsciente. Ahora esos sentimientos habían regresado, aunque no sabía si alguna vez habían desaparecido.

No quería que James se fuera.

—¿Seguro de que todo está bien? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. —Intentó mantenerlo junto a él.

James solo sonrió ampliamente, exhibiendo sus blancos dientes, y le guiñó un ojo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su respiración se aceleró.

—Sí, Toni —habló como si las palabras fueran obvias—, ya ve.

Tal vez era lo mejor irse, pensó Toni, aunque mordía fuertemente el interior de su mejilla para evitar salir del lugar. Solo le hizo caso y asintió la cabeza con decepción antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sentía a James detrás de él, sin moverse del lugar donde lo había detenido, la mirada en su espalda mientras partía. No sabía si era él o si enloquecía, pero creyó haberle escuchado suspirar fuertemente, como cuando Toni deseaba algo más de alguien quien no captaba el mensaje.

Toni esperaba haber captado el mensaje correcto.

—¿James? —Preguntó girándose hacia el colombiano, quien seguía de pie donde lo había dejado. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, pero al escuchar la voz del rubio, de inmediato elevó sus ojos hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—Ya sé que hoy no jugaste, y te morías por jugar… Bueno, siempre te mueres por jugar —rio entre dientes, sin saber en verdad que decía. Llevó una mano hacia su nuca, frotándola con incomodidad. James rio junto a él. Gracias a Dios no le había parecido cruel, no fue su intención.

—Bueno, para ser honesto, no juego mucho. Ya no me molesta tanto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio?

—Ajám —dijo con los labios cerrados—. Es decir, por supuesto que estoy decepcionado y un poco enojado, ¿sabes? No creo merecerme ese reconocimiento que nos darán.

—Sabes que cuando el equipo gana, ganan todos, ¿cierto? No solo los que juegan.

—Es cierto —concordó con Toni. Luego dijo en un susurro, su voz engrosándose, como si alguien más estuviera espiándolos—. De todos modos… me hubiera gustado participar.

Al decir eso, una multitud de noticias reaparecieron de repente en la mente del alemán, aunque nadie las había llamado. El poco tiempo de juego de James había hecho dudar al colombiano de su permanencia en el equipo. Eso era desalentador. Lo entristecía mucho, y más ahora por los sentimientos que habían resurgido. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, sus dedos ahora jugueteando entre ellos mientras deliberaba si debía o no decirle lo que pensaba, si debía hacer lo que consideraba.

—¿Toni? —El rubio de inmediato levantó la cabeza. No dijo nada, James enseguida prosiguió—. ¿En qué piensas?

Toni se mordió el labio, inseguro todavía de si debía hablar. Al fin se dijo que no tenía nada que perder.

—¿Este fue tu último partido en el Real Madrid? —Susurró con una vocecita.

La sonrisa en el rostro de James entonces menguó. La seriedad se impuso, la inseguridad también. Parecía un reflejo de Toni, tomando decisiones difíciles mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Solo que sus decisiones eran ridículamente difíciles comparadas con las de Toni. James se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió simplemente.

Toni y James sostuvieron sus miradas, una comunicación no verbal, sentimientos puros confundiendo a cada individuo, pero que se transmitían a propósito en busca de un alivio más. Toni suspiró, rindiéndose a sus deseos.

—Entonces qué más da —se dijo a sí mismo.

Toni se acercó a zancadas a James, asió su rostro con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios. Su boca se movía a un ritmo lento, esperando que James respondiera. El colombiano, sorprendido, parecía no poder creer en verdad lo que sucedía. Sus labios habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo este momento, y ahora que lo tenía, no lo creía. Rayos, estaba pasando. Reaccionó con rapidez, antes de que Toni se separara, y comenzó a mover su boca, impulsándolo a acelerar el ritmo del beso. Apresurado y apasionado, se sentían por fuera del estadio, en un lejano espacio donde solo existían los dos. Eran maravillosas las sensaciones en los nervios de sus cuerpos, la relajación y la felicidad de que el otro correspondiera. James rodeó la cintura de Toni, impidiendo que se escapara mientras disfrutaba de sus labios inexpertos. Por su lado, Toni envolvió el cuello del colombiano con sus brazos, acercándolo más para profundizar el beso.

No fue hasta que escucharon murmullos y pasos en el pasillo de afuera que se separaron bruscamente, Toni empujando a James a regañadientes. Muy reacio a hacerlo, pero no podía atreverse a ser descubierto haciendo algo que tanto había querido experimentar. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y sus miradas no se apartaban mientras una sonrisa inmensa resplandecía en sus rostros alegres.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó una voz gruesa detrás de Toni.

Cuando el alemán se giró, mejillas profusamente ruborizadas y labios rojos, se dio cuenta, con ojos agrandados, que James seguía en bóxer. Esa sería una situación que no sabría cómo explicar. Toni se volvió rápidamente hacia donde lo dejó, pero ya no estaba. Frunció el ceño.

Todos se detuvieron en la puerta, mirando con curiosidad a Toni, preguntándose qué hacía ahí.

Y Toni no contestó nada, porque la sensación de los labios de James perduraba en los suyos, y nadie se lo podía quitar.

**Author's Note:**

> (Agh, ¿por qué cuando escribo una historia parece muy larga, y cuando la subo muy corta? Qué frustrante).
> 
> Pueden comentar o escribirme al correo, en mi perfil, si quieren que escriba o traduzca sobre una pareja y/o una situación.
> 
> Dejen kudos y comentarios si amaron esta historia. :)


End file.
